Lust
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: For 'Hundred and One Prompts' He was supposed to be a rebound based all on lust. She was supposed to be another one night stand based on lust. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.

AN: For the 'Hundred and One Prompts' by LaPaige. The link is on my profile, feel free to check it out! This is to No. 13 - Lust. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

He was supposed to be a rebound based all on lust. She was supposed to be another one night stand based on lust.

They had been the result of Tess Tyler throwing her annual Camp Rock reunion party and providing too much alcohol.

She had just broken up with her boyfriend after two years of being together and he, well he didn't need an excuse to get drunk. When they had stumbled upon each other at the bar, she had just passed the slightly tipsy stage.

He ordered them both drinks claiming it had been far too long since they had caught up. She remembered replying with some drunken remark about how they weren't even considered friends so why should they catch up.

She doesn't remember what he said in reply because she was too busy noticing that he had a sexy smile.

He had asked the reason for her getting smashed and she had, stumbling over her words, told him about her lying, cheating boyfriend.

He had awkwardly patted her on the back and joined her in swearing at her ex-boyfriend.

Somehow, and she'd never been able to get to correct details, but she agreed to him walking her home.

He'd leant in trying to give her a kiss on the cheek but she had turned her head and the next thing she knew, they were in her apartment and she was pressed up against the wall and he was kissing her like she had never been kissed before.

When she had awoken the next day she hadn't been surprised to find he had already left.

She had known she was just a one night stand. He had known he was just a rebound.

They knew it had been based on lust.

* * *

Two weeks later, she was on her way back from work and he was standing outside her apartment.

They had got into the worst argument because she hadn't returned any of his calls and she had found herself once again, pressed up between him and the wall. It had been different. They couldn't blame the alcohol that time, they were both sober.

He had ended up staying for a late dinner and they had managed to have a decent conversation, to both their surprise.

It had been a regular occurrence since that day. Dinner, breakfast, sometimes even lunch but they found themselves spending more time together.

She insisted she needed someone to get over her ex. He insisted she was just really good in bed.

They thought it had been based on lust, but neither sounded sure of it anymore.

* * *

Christmas Day and he gave her a photo album of her childhood photos after getting in touch with her various relatives. She wrote him a song.

She tried to say that she was only with him because he made her laugh when she realised that wasn't a good enough reason. He tried to say he was only with her because she was a really good cook when he realised that wasn't a good enough reason.

They didn't even attempt to say it was based on lust that time.

* * *

They had been in the middle of a heated make out session when he had mumbled what had sounded like 'Marry me,' and she had, in her surprise bit his lip.

She had gone to get a tissue to stop the bleeding when he had pulled out a ring and said that he was being serious.

She had nodded yes, her bright eyes shining with unshed tears and she hadn't even bothered trying to think of an excuse that time. He had slipped the ring onto her finger and he hadn't considered even trying to think of an excuse that time.

The feeling that they were based on lust was slowly but surely disappearing.

* * *

"I, Caitlyn Gellar, take you, Shane Gray, to be my lawfully wedded husband…" He couldn't help but think she had never looked so beautiful before.

"I, Shane Gray, take you, Caitlyn Gellar, to be my lawfully wedded wife…" She couldn't help but feel that she was the luckiest girl in the world when he smiled at her.

"You may kiss the bride."

He kissed her and mumbled an 'I love you' which she repeated.

The excuses were long forgotten now. She loved him as he loved her.

The feeling they were based on lust was long gone now. They knew they were based on love.


End file.
